Coptodon rendalli
Coptodon rendalli'' (Redbreast tilapia)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Perciformes Family: Cichlidae Genus: Coptodon Species: Coptodon rendalli Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; brackish; benthopelagic; depth range 3 - 8 m. Tropical; 24°C - 28°C; 20°N - 20°S. Distribution: Africa: from the middle Congo River basin (Kasai drainage and between the Lomami and Kisangani) up to the upper Lualaba and the Bangweulu area. Also in Lake Malawi, Zambesi, coastal areas from Zambesi Delta to Natal, Okavango and Cunene as well as the Limpopo, Malagarasi and Lake Tanganyika. Also present in the Cuanza and Catumbela rivers in Angola. Introduced elsewhere usually for weed control and aquaculture. Several countries report adverse ecological impact after introduction. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 45 cm; weight: 2.5 kg; age: 7 years Short description: Coptodon rendalli grow to a maximum length of 45 centimeters, reach a maximum weight of 2.5 kilograms, and possess a high-backed, sideways oblate body. Their body height is 42.2 to 49.4% of their standard length, their head length is 31.1% to 37.5% of their standard length. The top of their head is convex, it sometimes will be concave in large specimen due to the continued growth of their mouth region. Their mouth is studded with short, wide, and thick, two-pointed teeth. Their lower Pharyngeal jaw is as wide as it is long. It's toothed back area is longer than its front area. Seven to 10 gill raker streams are located on the lower branch of their first gill arch. Head and rump are olive-green on their top and paler on their sides. Like all members of the genus Coptodon their breast and belly are often tinted red. Their flanks display a few lateral ligaments. Their olive-green dorsal fin possess a red rim and white to grey spots on their soft streamed section. * Fin formula: dorsal XIV–XVII/10–13, anal III/9–10 * Scale formula: SL 28–32, 3–5 rows of scales on the sides of their head * Vertebrae: 29 Biology: It prefers quiet, well-vegetated water along river littorals or backwaters, floodplains and swamps. They are tolerant of a wide range of temperatures (8-41°C) and salinities. Forms schools; is mainly diurnal. Juveniles feed on plankton; adults feed on leaves and stems of underwater plants as well as algae, and vegetative detritus, insects and crustaceans. A substrate spawner; male and female form pairs to rear the young; eggs and larvae are usually guarded in a steep-side circular pit dug in the mud. Occasionally it spawns in large cave-like structures, e.g. in Lake Malawi they are reported to dig a network of tunnels at some sites. Make excellent eating. Widely exploited in fisheries and aquaculture. Life cycle and mating behavior: Prefers a sloping spawning ground near the marginal fringe of vegetation. Builds nest in shallow water where both parents guard the eggs and young. Main reference: Dunz, A.R. and U.K. Schliewen, 2013. Molecular phylogeny and revised classification of the haplotilapiine cichlid fishes formerly referred to as "Tilapia". Mol. Phylogenet. Evol. 68(1):64-80. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Potential pest Human uses: Fisheries: commercial; aquaculture: commercial; ga mefish: yes; aquarium: commercial. Category:Cichlidae, Cichlids